With an ever-increasing demand for speed in screening of cargo (e.g., packages for air, ground, and/or water transport), new techniques and approaches are needed that not only satisfy those demands, but also maintain or improve scanning accuracy, consistency, and capacity, while simultaneously reducing staffing load requirements.